Footsie
by TribalVipe
Summary: Amanda catches Liv and Raf messing around during a meeting. Later, Carisi sees something that just cant be unseen.


A/N: When the inspiration hits, it hits hard. Barson action with a mention of Rollisi at the end.

* * *

Tension so visible you could cut it with a knife.

Amanda Rollins always a hard time envisioning that saying. Tension wasn't an inanimate object. It had no physical weight and was merely a feeling to describe the tightening of muscles in the body. She'd experienced tension before, like everyone else in the world had. It happened more often than not in her line of work.

Tension was something she could feel in her shoulders after a long day of chasing perps or dealing with a sicko serial pedophile or rapist. It was something she could feel whenever she didn't get that much sleep the night before or had to spend more than a day away from her precious little angel at home.

But tension was only a feeling. You couldn't see it, you couldn't touch it and you definitely couldn't cut it.

She thought that way all the way up until this moment, when life was showing her that yes, tension _was_ a feeling but it also _was_ something you could physically see. And boy, was she seeing it now.

Those two hadn't stopped staring at each other. The entire time Dodd's droned on about whatever he deemed important (but more than likely had nothing to do with them), they stared each other down, their eyes only flicking downwards occasionally with small smirks spreading their lips.

Barba was leaned back in his chair, one hand twirling a pen around while the other sat on his leg. He was far more relaxed than he had any right to be, in Amanda's opinion, considering the case they were working on could put his very job on the line if not executed correctly.

Speaking of, Liv looked just as, if not even more relaxed than the ADA and that was an even bigger shocker. This man had nearly goaded the Lieutenant into a fist fight and Fin had to remove the woman before she did something irrational. All day yesterday she had been ready to take the man down and she expected the same attitude that morning. In fact, her and Carisi came in prepared to deal with it.

But the relaxed posture and easy grin were throwing her for such a serious loop, it was making her head spin. She also seemed to be the only who was noticing this.

Maybe she was looking too much into this. No, she probably was looking too much into this.

Amanda pushed her chair back, the coffee pot across the room calling her name. She cursed as a group of pens that she brought from her desk to take notes (like any of them even needed to) fell to the floor, drawing everyone's attention. She mumbled a sorry and dropped to her knees, and began to pick up the pens that had scattered under the table.

She reached for one that slid between Fin's feet and stopped when she saw something utterly adorable, slightly disturbing and completely understandable all at the same time.

Just a foot away, was Liv's socked foot rubbing the length of Barba's calf in what was meant to be a tantalizing way if Barba fisting the material on his thigh was any indication. Amanda didn't mean to, but she ended up staring at the scene longer than she should have because Carisi ended up pulling his seat back and popping his head underneath the table to see what was taking her so long.

Before he could say anything, she merely pointed and watched his face turn from confused to amused in just seconds. He barked out a laugh and the blonde detective grabbed the two more pens she hadn't before she shoved herself back up and slapped them on the table.

"Something you two would like to share with us?"

Amanda and Carisi shook their heads at Dodd's question but shared a knowing look. She whispered a promise to tell Fin (who was just seconds from hopping down there himself) about it later before she escaped across the room to the coffee pot.

* * *

After the incredibly long and boring meeting was over, Liv and Barba exited to her office where the door was promptly shut and the privacy blinds were drawn a second later.

"What was all this under the table stuff going on earlier?"

"Someone was playing footsie," she said in a sing-song voice, plopping down in front of her computer to boot it up so she could get some paperwork done. Fin shook his head and shot a look at the closed office door closest to his desk.

"Can't those two keep it out of the precinct?"

A sudden loud crash from the office alerted the detectives and Carisi sprang into action, making it to the door in two steps and throwing it open. A loud shout from Barba and the detective gasped, covered his eyes and closed the door again, apologizing profusely as he backed away.

"Uh…apparently not."

Fin and Amanda exchanged a look before they comforted the shocked and scandalized Carisi, Amanda guiding him back to his seat while trying not to laugh her ass off.

* * *

"It's not funny," Barba ground out, crossing his arms as Liv snorted amidst her quiet laughter still standing between her spread legs.

Half-dressed and hands in her pants wasn't a sight he wanted anyone, let alone Carisi of all people to walk in on. It was highly unprofessional for them to be partaking in _anything_ remotely sexual in the office place and he definitely wouldn't be doing it again.

It was all Liv's idea to begin with and her little footsie game earlier during the meeting with Dodd's planted the seed in his head that it would be alright for them to fool around, even with a squad room full of detective's literal feet away from the door.

He supposed it would have been fine had he not been so damn clumsy and accidentally bumped against her desk so hard. Her name plate, cup of pens and a few pictures of Noah went flying. And then fucking Carisi came flying in because he was upstanding person.

Fucking Carisi.

"Seriously, this was a very bad idea," he said hotly but made no move to remove himself from between her legs and get dressed again. Liv settled down her laughter and yanked on his tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yeah, it probably was," she whispered, biting his lower lip because she was still in the mood. Amazingly, after her subordinate walked in on her in the middle of a hot and heavy encounter with the ADA, she was still in the mood.

"Liv, you could lose your job over this. I could lose my job over this," he said urgently, hands moving up her thighs until they gripped her hips. She moaned quietly and slipped her hand back into his boxer briefs, feeling him hardening by the second.

"I have complete faith in my detectives. They have my back and I have theirs," she struggled to say as hot and wet kisses began to trail down the side of her neck, teeth biting at the strap of her bra.

"You sound confident," he mumbled, the anger in his voice completely gone and replaced by desire as she wrapped her legs loosely around his, pulling him in to her as his hand roughly pulled aside her bra and lips nipped at the newly exposed flesh.

"That's because I caught him and Amanda having sex in the co-ed locker rooms last month during our overnight shift. He won't say anything."

"Good."


End file.
